This invention refers to a folding pattern for a hook of cardboard, paper or any other foldable material for the suspension of objects of all kinds, especially articles of clothing, hand-bags and towels.
The problem is to design a folding pattern for such a hook of planar material by unfolding at certain marked lines in such a manner that even when manufacturing a large number of pieces, there will be no waste of material.